Second Chance
by purpledragon6
Summary: It was 1500 years ago that I died. It was 1500 years later that I was given a second chance at life. I made new friends and for a fleeting moment, I was happy... Until he came back. 1500 years ago he killed me and 1500 years later, I wasn't going to let him do it again. (features my OC Sunnu Jong.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is 11 years old and I finally sat down and wrote it. I came up with this when I was 5 and thought it was kinda cool. I own nothing except Sunnu.**

* * *

**Sunnu's POV:**

Everything hurt. Everything felt as if it were broken. I wanted to scream but both my eyes and lips stayed clamped shut, making it impossible for me to survey my damage.

"There is someone over here!" I heard someone call out loudly.

If my ears didn't hurt before, they were on fire now.

"Is she OK?" A female's voice asks, its softer than the first but it still strikes deep.

"Shes laying on the ground, does she really seem OK?" A cocky toned voice asks. The sound of a blow landing soon follows.

After that silence falls, but this doesn't last long as footsteps quickly approach me. Cool hands place themselves on my arm and I feel myself being pulled.

"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" A child's voice asks. It's at this moment my eyes choose to open.

The child before me is about a third of my size and had yellow skin. He kinda looked like a sun without rays. Even without rays, it still burned my eyes and they clamp shut again but a gentle poke to the skin forces them back open.

"Are you alright?" The child asks again, poking me again.

I nodded slowly, finding my voice hadn't returned.

"OK I was just checking." He said sweetly, folding his arms behind his back, then turned back to two men and a female close behind him. "It is OK she says she is alright."

The other three keep advancing and soon make it to where we were. The oldest of the group, it seemed, walked over to me and looked me over.

"Are you sure your alright miss?" He begins as he points to my person. "Looks like a pretty nasty scrape you got there."

I looked down and found a section of my chest coated in blood. Under the blood, a pencil thin line. I remembered how I got that 'scrape' as he put it, and I soon remembered why I was here. Quickly, I jumped to my feet and felt a bolt of pain rush through me but that didn't stop me from walking passed the group of four.

"O-OK then, if your sure your alright." I ignored who ever said this and kept walking.

"Hey kids, whatcha lookin at?" I stopped cold when this was uttered. I knew that voice.

Trembling slightly I looked down at my feet and saw a small green dragon, eye level with my ankles. He was staring at me with eyes as large as sauce pans.

"S-S-Sunnu!?" He finally managed to gasp out. He blinked once then let out an ear-piercing yelp.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the dragon had stopped screaming he had already aroused the attention of his comrades who quickly rushed to his aid.

"Dojo! What has happened?" The child asked as he shook his shaken friend.

"S-sunnu..." The dragon repeated pointing to the girl.

The four of them all turned to the girl and looked at her. She only closed her bright blue eyes and put a pale hand over her heart as if to say 'I am Sunnu'.

"OK? Sooo what about her?" The brown-haired boy asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Dojo's head jerked to the side suddenly then his shocked face turned calm.

"Perhaps you kids are old enough to know." He folded his hands behind his back and began to slither away.

Dojo opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly cut off by a hand being clamped over his mouth. He looked up at saw Sunnu, dead serious face that read 'Don't say anything.' He pulled the hand away and nodded.

"Fine then, let's go home kids." Dojo said, shrugging slightly as he grew to his true size.

The four looked at each other, then at Sunnu, and then at the dragon and slowly climbed on. Awkwardly, they glanced down at the teen still on the ground.

"Um. Is she coming with?" The black-haired girl asked.

"If she wants to." Dojo replied simply.

All of them glanced back at her. She said nothing, walked over to the dragon and stood on his open palm.

"And I'll take that as a yes." And with that the dragon took off.

Clouds drifted aimlessly past them as the sun shone brightly while they flew. The only conversations that really went on was the sounds of wind, rushing around. Finally a different tune met the ears of everyone present at this particular scene.

"So um..." The child had attemteded to speak only to let the words die in his throat, then after careful pondering, tried again. "How long have you two know each other?"

The random question took Dojo by surprised but he did process it and then thought of his answer.

"I've known Sunnu since she was really little, almost a baby." He answered, holding up in other hand and pushing his thumb and index finger really close to make the point.

"And exactly how long ago was that?" The child asked, rolling his wrist as a gesture for him to contiune.

"Oh, I would say about... 1516 years ago." Dojo said shrugging. "Give or take a few."

The boy gaped in slight shock for a bit.

"Hm, for a 1516 year old, she doesn't look that bad." Raimondo said, laughing a bit when Kimico shot him a dirty look.

"I'm just saying." He mumbled in his defence.

Again, the ride fell silent, until they finally landed at the temple and Dojo shrank back down.

"I bet Mast Fung will be really happy to see you Sunnu." Dojo said in a joking tone as the six of them walked inside.

She only bowed her head and kept walking. As if on que, said master entered the room, holding a cup of what was assumed to be tea. He looked up and saw the four monks and one extra. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened and the cup slipped from his grip. Shards of broken china and drops of tea scattered across the floor, painting a strange mosque of baby blue and brown.

"Yeah, I reacted the same way." Dojo mumbled, folding his arms.

"B-but how!?" Master Fung stuttered out.

Dojo shrugged.

"Um, someone want to fill us in as to what is going on?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, you two were acting like you saw a ghost." Rai added.

"Well, your not that far off Raimondo." Fung admitted as he turned and went to leave the room but gestured for the others to follow.

He led them out to a courtyard, one that was over grown with plant life and even had a dirty foutain in the center of it all. The rest of the yard other then that looked like it was falling apart. Near the foutain, a curtain of wild vines grew, these were easily pushed aside, reviling two head stones. The now curious monks, pushed at each other, trying to get a better look. The very first one was labeled Dashi, and the second... Labeled Sunnu Jong.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy update, Ik but I just felt like updating. Anywho, I had a silly idea for a fanfiction idea where theres a heat wave so Xoailon goes to the beach, leaving a very confused Heylin behind. That or they go with them. Something like that. Anywho (again) Review this story!**


End file.
